


Welcome to Camelot

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: The Camelot Hero Agency. They didn't care about popularity. They weren't after a ranking or the attention. When floods or fires threaten lives, Dragon and Neptune were there to save the day. When a Hero is in the wrong, Athena is there offering to seek legal justice for you. No one knows what crimes the Head Hero of Camelot fights, nor do they know who his second in command is, but everyone knows a Camelot Hero is a trustworthy Hero, who'll always put your best interests first.





	1. Clashing Goals Part 1

Harry had always liked teaching. He taught a defense club in his first life, tutored Heros to be in this life, and was about to become a teacher to an actual class of Hero students. He remembered when he'd first stepped foot into U.A. as a student. It was like Hogwarts all over again, except without the dorms or the magic. 

 

Harry found his classroom and frowned at it. U.A. allowed teachers to teach their subjects however they felt would best prepare their students for the real world. Harry's class was Heroic Strategy. This room of desks would not do.

 

He directed the desks into stacks along the back wall. His quirk was a form of levitation similar to the charms he'd learned in his first life. Using his hands to direct where things were supposed to go was easier than using only the power of his mind, but he'd learned to do it the hard way as well.

 

When his first-class began entering the classroom Harry smiled. Hopefully, this whole teacher thing wouldn't be as hard as the horror stories make it out to be.

 

"Today we'll start with a simple quiz," Mr. Potter said, ignoring the students' groans with a smile. "You have sixty seconds to get into two teams and pick a team leader,"

 

Mr. Potter tapped a button on his desk, a holographic timer hovering in the air.

"Time starts now,"

 

Izuku wondered who would want to be on his team as his classmates scrambled across the classroom. The desks were out of the way, which made this part easier at least. Seconds later, Izuku found himself being pulled into a team of friends, and classmates. The other team was around Kacchan, the explosive teen declaring himself the team leader.

 

"Team Griffins," Mr. Potter said, a piece of chalk writing it out on the board. "Team leader is Bakugo. Here is your Team Goal, and you each have an individual goal to accomplish as well, return here when you've finished if you're not here already, "

 

"I'm the team leader," Momo said, glancing at their teammates for any protests.

 

She led them to the front of the classroom to get their Goals. She was handed two sheets of paper, one of them she glanced at and passed around. Mr. Potter handed them their own sheets of paper, labeled 'Personal Goal', the one being passed around was labeled 'Team Goal'.

 

"Complete your Goals," Mr. Potter said sitting down on his desk. "then return to see your grades,"

 

Izuku looked at his personal goal, 'Put a sticker on Eraserhead's sleeping bag', to the team goal, 'Remove 13 students from their classrooms without the teacher's stopping you,'

 

"This is a weird quiz," Tsuyu said. " A really weird quiz-Kero,"

 

Izuku agreed. What did this have to do with Heroics?

 

"Okay, we need a plan," Momo said. "There's ten of us, and we need to get thirteen students from their classrooms...somehow,"

 

"I'll get someone from Midnight's class," Todoroki said before walking away.

 

"Right, anyone else?" Momo asked.

 

Several others volunteered to visit various teachers, and left to do so. 

 

"I can get someone from All Might's classroom," Izuku offered.

 

"And I'll check Present Mic's," Momo said.

 

Izuku walked over to All Might's classroom, a plan to achieve his personal goal forming in mind as he walked. 

 

"Hey, All Might?" Izuku asked, walking into the training room. All Might stood, watching over a third-year group as they ran though battle simulations. 

 

"Yes, Young Midoriya?" All Might asked.

 

"I need to ask you something...do you still have those stickers we'd found while cleaning the beach? And could I borrow one of your students? They'll come right back, promise,"

 

All Might raised an eyebrow but nodded. 

"The stickers are in my desk," he said. "Young Togata, please escort Young Mdoriya back to his classroom,"

"Yes, Sir!"

 

Izuku grabbed the stickers, there were only two stickers left, Izuku sighed.

 

"We need to take a detour," Izuku said as he and the third-year walked through the halls. "I need to put one of these stickers on a sleeping bag in the teacher's lounge...unless it's in the classroom..."

 

"How can I help?"

 

Before Izuku could begin to think of a response, Kacchan came charging down the hall.

 

"DEKU!" Kacchan yelled, an explosion getting ready to blow from his hands. "DIE!"

 

"Crap," Izuku said. "Run,"

 

This just got a lot harder.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have daydreamed this scene, so I don't know if it's any good...


	2. Chapter 2

Hitoshi didn’t know how this was his life. A girl walks into his classroom, kidnaps him with no other explanation but ‘I need you to come with me,’. Now he was holding onto the frog-like girl as she chased after a red-haired boy who snatched a bag from her. 

 

“Kirishima!” the girl said, jumping into the air. “I won’t give up,”

 

“Baku-bro is gonna kill me,” Kirishima said, running ahead. “Shoji! Catch,”

 

Hitoshi gripped tighter around the girl’s shoulders as she skidded around a corner. This was not how he pictured high school going. Piggybacking on a frog-girl on a mad chase through the school, how is this his life?

 

“DEKU!” a very angry voice yelled as a green haired boy, dragging a blond third-year boy, bolted around the corner down the hall. 

 

“You first years sure know how to have a good time,” the third year said with a laugh. 

 

Fun? He thought this was fun?

 

“Tsuyu, Deku,” A girl said walking out of a nearby classroom with an unconscious girl in her arms. “Head back to Mr. Potter’s classroom, take Hatsume, and finish your personal goals on the way there,”

 

Deku nodded, taking the unconscious girl from the girl and holding her in a princess carry.

 

“I’ve gotta get my bag of rocks from Kirishima,” Tsuyu, the girl who’d kidnaped him, said.

 

Hitoshi was glad to finally have a name for the girl who was carrying him. 

 

“DEKU!” the angry voice said again, and suddenly a ball of explosive rage was storming down the hall.

 

Deku took off, a girl in his arms and the third-year laughing as he ran after him.

 

The other girl, the one still without a name, started dropping thumbtacks all over the floor. Where’d she get thumbtacks? How she’d bring them into the school?

 

Tsuyu jumped again. Hitoshi felt his stomach drop. They landed on the opposite side of the hall, and Hitoshi watched as what could only be described as a drama unfolded. 

 

“But we’re a team Ashido,” Kirishima said, dropping to the floor. “Why would you do this?”

 

“We have opposing goals, my friend,” The girl said, holding Tsuyu’s bag of rocks. “It hurts me just as much as it hurts you,”

 

“I’M STUCK TO THE FLOOR!”

 

“Oops?” she laughed, before turning around and running.

 

Tsuyu huffed. Hitoshi groaned. He hated it when she did that. His stomach dropped as she once again jumped over an obstacle in their path. 

 

He peeked behind to see Kirishima struggling to pull his hands from the floor, a sticky goo like substance keeping him trapped.

 

Tsuyu was running through the halls. Hitoshi really hoped she would get a good grade for his suffering. Otherwise, this wasn’t worth it. 

 

“It’s a dead end Ashido-chan,” Tsuyu said. “Do you have a plan?”

 

“Yeah,” the girl said handing the bag back. “I’ve gotta get back to my personal goal, so take this,”

“What is your goal?” Tsuyu asked.

 

“Preventing my team from completing the Team Goal,” Ashido said. “It’s been a lot of fun so far,”

 

Tsuyu nodded, taking her bag of rocks from the pink haired girl, before heading off down the hall.

 

It was awkward, Hitoshi sighed, being carried into a classroom on Tsuyu’s back. She did it twice, just to drop a rock on the teacher’s desk.

 

Finally, Hitoshi was put back on the ground. They were in another classroom, a few students stood laughingly around the room, others were sitting.

 

“Mr. Potter,” Tsuyu said. “I have brought a student for the Team Goal, and have finished my Personal Goal,”

 

“Very good job,” Mr. Potter, the teacher, said. “Your team has only collected six of the students needed to pass, would you like to help them or stay here?”

 

Hitoshi sat down. He was not going back out there. This class was insane, and he didn’t even know half their names yet.

 

“I’ll go back to my team,” Tsuyu said.

 

Hitoshi needed a nap.


End file.
